Moonlight Shadow
by tsuki-no-usagi-kaguya-hime
Summary: A simple, one-shot songfic. FeM X Shinjiro


**Moonlight Shadow ~A Persona 3 Portable Songfic~**

'ello, everyone. This is my first ever songfic. I love this song. I was listening to it just after playing P3P and I made the connection. _"Moonlight...Shinjiro...EUREKA!"_ Thus, this was born. I hope you like it. :) _Note:_ The sentences in Italics are the song lyrics, but I'm sure you all know that.

_**Moonlight Shadow**_** ~ Groove Coverage**

**

* * *

**

_The last that ever she saw him_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_He passed on worried and warning_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Kotoko continued talking about school, her day today, anything at all in accordance with Shinjiro's request. He just sat there, listening. A small smile was present the entire time. Whenever she stopped, he urged her to continue. If it meant seeing him smile, she was glad too.

He made her promise to never cry and asked her to forgive everything he's done. _Forgive what_, she wondered. She was shooed back to her room before being able to ask further.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

She nearly skipped the whole way back to the dorm. Shinjiro had lost his pocket watch yesterday. While she was buying weapons from Officer Kurosawa, she asked him if anyone had dropped one off. Someone did. Kotoko hugged the beat-up pocket watch against her chest. The ticking matched her heartbeat.

Shinjiro sat in the dining room when she arrived. She held out the watch and smiled hopefully. Her smile grew when he smiled too. He took her hand and led her to Naganaki Shrine. There, he gave the brunette a wrist watch. It was simple, but to Kotoko, it was an irreplaceable treasure.

He brought up the rest of the S.E.E.S. team. He wanted her to watch over them, especially Akihiko. He smiled sadly when she said 'they' would watch over the team together. What was he thinking about?

_The trees that whisper in the evening_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Sing the song of sorrow and grieving_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

"I love you."

She did it. She finally confessed her feelings. Shinjiro tried to talk her out of them, but nothing changed. She dragged him up to his own room. He again tried to get her to leave, but to no avail. He too confessed his feelings in his own embarrassed way. He gave her one more chance to leave. She stayed put.

"I'm gonna make this clear…I ain't holding back anymore."

As he claimed her body and soul, he promised that they would always be together. That he would protect her. That he loved her.

Why did he sound so sad?

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

It wasn't real. This was really a nightmare. Kotoko closed her eyes and re-opened them slowly. The horrible image didn't disappear. Akihiko was still holding up a mortally wounded Shinjiro. Blood flowed from two bullet holes in his chest, staining his burgundy coat. She fell to her knees at his side and gripped his hand tightly. His fingers were losing their warmth. Even though she promised she wouldn't cry, she couldn't stop the tears.

"Don't cry, Kotoko…" His breath hitched a bit. "This is how…it should be…"

His dark eyes closed. She feared the worst, but his chest faintly moved up and down.

"Shinji…ro?…"

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Heaven one day_

"_I'll never leave you."_

"_I'll always protect you."_

"_I love you."_

_Four a.m. in the morning_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_I watched your vision forming_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

The brunette cried and screamed into her pillow all night when they returned. She curled into a ball under her blanket. He lied! He lied! He said he'd never leave her. So why…why did this happen?

"Why…?"

_Star was glowin' in a silvery night_

_Far away on the other side_

_Will you come to talk to me this night_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

For the next few days, school was Hell. The students were talking about what had happened to Shinjiro, that it was gang related. Kotoko almost whacked another student upside the head with her bag when he said the injured Persona user probably had it coming. Visitors were still not allowed in his hospital room. Like that was going to stop the leader of S.E.E.S.

She headed for Tatsumi Port Hospital on Sunday. Sneaking through the white corridors was easier than she thought. She only hoped she didn't run into Junpei while he visited Chidori. When she found his room, Kotoko hesitated. She wanted to see him, but not like this.

Behind the door, the ECG's beeping was the only noise heard. The brunette flinched seeing the strongest person she knew looking so weak. She gathered her courage, shut the door quietly, and took the chair next to the bed. Unsure of what else to do, she started talking about anything that came to mind.

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Heaven one day_

The sun had begun to set when Kotoko stopped talking. Surprisingly, no one had come by all day. Not that she was complaining. She didn't want to leave. She took Shinjiro's hand and pressed it against her cheek. It was still warm. She wiped a few tears away before they fell. She couldn't cry. He wouldn't want that.

"Wake up…please. I need you." She squeezed his hand. "You are such a liar. You said you wouldn't leave me. You lied and yet…I still love you, you idiot." She laughed. "I stole your line."

She became tired when the moon came up. There were 23 messages on her phone. 7 from Yukari, 9 from Fuuka, 4 from Junpei, 2 from Akihiko, and even one from Mitsuru. She sent them texts, saying she was okay. She still wanted to stay. Kotoko laid her head on Shinjiro's bed.

"Good night, Shinjiro…"

* * *

-Stares intently at the reader- Well...? What did you guys think? Please review :D


End file.
